d3unityfandomcom-20200214-history
UL
I. Unity Goal, Values, Ground Rules and Membership Requirements Unity's Goal: Create a victorious and inseparable community that perfects teamwork, achieves individual objectives, and enjoys overcoming the most difficult challenges. Unity Values: • Be respectful of others • Help each other and share • Play actively and have fun Ground Rules: 1.No flaming or trolling. 2.No excessive swearing. 3.No botting or spamming. 'Unity Clan Membership Requirements' Effective April 6, 2015, to obtain and maintain membership of Unity Clans you will need to #Stay committed to Unity’s Goal and Values, and obey ground rules anytime anywhere in game. #Play at least weekly. #Have reached a minimum plvl of 700 (Normal) or 600 (Season). #Rank Top 500 on any class solo or team GR Leaderboard (Current or Previous Era). #Have multiple team GR50+ ready classes. A big plus to possess great personality and sense of humor. :) Membership is subject to Clan Leader's approval and Clan needs. Join Free & Pick Your $10 Bonus: Ebates where it pays to shop online. '' 'Permanent Unity Clan Membership' Permanent Members are always part of Unity and exempt from Membership Requirement 2. To reach the permanent membership rank, a Member must #Have represented Unity well on Leaderboard. #Have been active in Unity Clan for at least 3 months. #Be endorsed by a home Clan Officer. 'Unity League Membership Requirements' #Paragon Level 600+ (Normal or Seasonal). #Main Legendary Gem Level 45+ #Obey Ground Rules. #Never use Unity League chat to advertise or recruit for an external clan. ''Join Free & Pick Your $10 Bonus: Ebates where it pays to shop online. '' II. Unity League Composition 1. '''Unity Clans' are the core members of Unity League. Unity Clans share the same goal, values, culture, candidate pool as well as open games, community resources and events. Please check Unity Clans at a Glance for current clan stats. 2. Unity League Alliance '''consists of Unity's partner clans that actively participate in cross-clan collaboration, events and contests. Partner clan members are not eligible for Unity Recruitment, or vice versa. Please check Unity League Alliance at a Glance for clan listings. 3. '''Unity League Community is a family of Unity Clans, Alliance Clans and friends with over 3200 members. We respect, help and share with each other. We strive to build a mature, friendly and supportive community for everyone. Unity League is the official unity's community open to all like-minded players. Find "Unity League" on communities tab and request to join us. You are welcome to refer friends and clan mates to UL. As long as they meet Unity League requirements in Section I, invitation to join will be sent. UL Community functions primarily to * organize for greater rifts and seasons; * gain access to pro advice from top elite players; * RIF and share open games off all difficulty lvls; * maximize number of active players any time; * organize league events; * socialize across clans. III. Rankings on Greater Rift Normal and Seasonal Leaderboards Rankings on the Greater Rift Leaderboards are routinely updated and available at http://d3unity.wikia.com/wiki/Rankings IV. Achieving Unity's Goal: A Clan Progression RoadmapCategory:Clan Org Objective A: Clan members trust each other and enjoy playing together, sharing loot as well as helping team. Milestone A1: Number of members actively playing reaches 70 during core hours. A2: Team Captains are confirmed and acknowledged by clan members. A3: Regular teams are formed by mutual selection. A4: All teams share loot with teammates, and provide leveling and item hunt runs. A5: The best reputable Captain is promoted to Clan Officer in charge of team building and clan org. Objective B: Clan members have fun with progressing toward the most difficult content.' Milestone B1: Team Captains understand and help achieve individual objectives of teammates. B2: One hundred members have equipped with build-enhancing gear. B3: Fun events and contests are organized regularly. B4: 50% of members can reach top 200 of GR Leaderboard. B5: All members can farm up to T10 efficiently. B6: 50% of the GR teams can reach and stay top 100 of GR Leaderboard. ''Objective C: Clan is ranked high on GR leaderboards, seasonal conquests, and DP ladders.''' Milestone C1: All clan members have listed their profiles on clan DP roster. C2: 50% of members have reached over 2mil Elemental DPS. C3: All members have reached over 1mil Elemental DPS. C4: Clan members are ranked top 20 on Greater Rifts Leaderboards (Solo, 2-4P). C5: Clan members are ranked top 5 in terms of seasonal conquests and achievements. C6: Clan is ranked top 10 in terms of Paragon Level (average of top four players).